Normal
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Years after the war, Gray and Juvia enjoy their rather normal life and the beautiful family that they created. Who would've thought that this was the future that was in store for them after all? (Gruvia) (Fluff) (Future AU) (One-Shot)


**Good evening, lovely people.**

**So, I know that I'm taking forever to post the next chapter of Between Lies, but I've had an awful writer's block for the past few days.**

**Therefore, I decided to take a break and that's when I saw this post **( post/185676600061/hi-if-someone-could-write-a-fic-about-juvia-and) **by sobatsu on Tumblr that inspired me to write about Gray and Juvia as a family.**

**There are also multiple artworks that are being posted now from last year's Gruvia Zine and I advise everyone to check them out. They are so beautiful and the talented artists deserve all the praise.**

**In any case, that's why I'm posting this fluffy piece. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

_ January X802_

"Mamma, papa, wake up." Gray groaned and buried his head on the pillow while Juvia turned around to face the excited little boy.

Silver's dark hair was messy and he was still in the light blue pajamas that Lyon had gotten for his 5th birthday, but his midnight blue eyes shone with excitement.

"What time is it?" The water mage asked before yawning.

"It's time to wake up, mamma." Silver joyfully replied, shaking her once more and Juvia slowly sat up on the bed. "Okay, I'm awake." Turning to her husband, she smiled. "But I think papa needs more convincing."

The young boy rushed to his father's side and shook him, earning another groan from the ice mage. "5 more minutes."

"How about you and I get started on breakfast, Silver?" Juvia called to her son and he perked up.

"Yes, mamma!" Standing up, she extended a hand and he took it before leading her around the house.

They stopped by the bedroom that he shared with his younger sister; Violet; who was already awake and calling for her parents. She looked a lot like Juvia; with pale skin and way blue hair; but her eyes were unmistakably Gray's.

After removing the infant from her crib, Juvia changed her diaper and dressed her in a red dress with fire pattern that Natsu and Lucy had bought a few weeks before.

Once she was ready, the water mage held her in one arm while taking Silver's hand once they went to the kitchen.

Juvia decided to make pancakes for breakfast, so she placed Violet on the high chair and helped Silver settle down on his own chair before gathering the ingredients.

The young boy told her all about his plans for his six birthday while she cooked and Violet watched them with interest.

After just a few minutes, Gray joined them in the kitchen; the delicious smell of pancakes having lured him from his sleep.

The ice mage first approached his wife to give her a peck on the lips, thanking her for cooking them breakfast, before moving towards the table.

"Da-da!" Violet excitedly called, putting her arms up once she saw him.

"Morning, princess." Gray picked her up and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for finally letting us get some sleep last night." The infant had been too exhausted the night before and had passed out as soon as they had returned home; much to her parents' relief.

"She was so tired." Juvia said, smiling at her daughter once Violet yawned.

"I was tired too, mamma." Silver said before his gaze shifted towards the plate filled with pancakes that she was picking up.

"Why did you wake us up so early, then?" Gray raised a brow in his direction while placing Violet back in her chair.

"Because today is special!" Was the child's excited reply.

"You're right." Juvia said while moving towards the table. Setting the plate down, she smiled brightly at her son. "It's not every day that our little prince turns six."

Gray approached his oldest child and leaned down to hug him. "Happy birthday, son."

"Thanks, papa." Silver eagerly returned the hug, but quickly pulled apart once Juvia placed some pancakes in his plate.

"Do you want them with jam or honey, sweetheart?" The young boy thought it over, rapidly coming to a decision.

"Jam!" Still smiling, she passed him the small jar of strawberry jam before sitting on her usual place.

"Can you help Violet with her breakfast?" The water mage asked her husband while pouring some honey onto her own pancakes.

"Of course." Gray answered, going towards his chair and moving it closer to his daughter's.

The family of four enjoyed another normal breakfast and the young couple couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

If someone had told them a few years before that this is what their future would be like, they would've both denied it.

Back then; life was an endless cycle of fighting to stay alive; but ever since Zeref and Acnologia's defeat, they had enjoyed a new cycle of normalcy with the beautiful family that they had created.

* * *

**PS: Sorry for the wait with Between Lies. Hopefully I can finish writing chapter 22 by July 3rd.**


End file.
